Come Clarity
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: He believed that he didn't deserve to live. He was forsaken and should be damned to Hell for eternity, but one Angel disagrees. Because to Castiel: Dean Winchester was the purest soul in all of mankind. Warning: DeanxCastiel Intended friendship / Language


I wrote this in class about a week ago. And since I'm home sick today, I thought I'd update some of my stories and type up those that I've written out on paper. It's a short one, but eh, I hope it captures the emotions it was meant to capture. I'll see to getting some of the other stories up tonight. Tutoring and school keeps me busy though, so.. :l

Inspirational song: "Only One" by Alex Band

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural... sadly. The plot and characters belong to their rightful owner. I can still fangirl after Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins though! :D

* * *

_Come Clarity_

_"Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
To forgive, forget, move on  
Cause we've got_

_One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling."  
_

When Dean Winchester was pulled from perdition, he was left crawling and bloody at the memories of all the deeds he had done in Hell. For months he couldn't sleep. The sounds of wailing souls piercing into his sanity left him shivering and anguished in the dead of night.

No longer was he able to look his dear brother Sam in the eye, as the guilt would consume him. He would briskly brush off the questions directed towards him, chiming he was okay like a mantra. In reality, he was far from okay. He didn't deserve to be saved, nor treated fairly by Sam and Bobby. He deserved to be damned to the lowest level of Hell; to rot in sin forever.

But then _he_ came. Shining in a mixture of white and black glory, and eyes so blue it took his breath away. He refused to let Dean degrade himself. When Castiel pulled the broken soul out of Hell, somewhere he had seen a sliver of hope, of purity.  
To Castiel….

Dean was the purest soul in all of mankind.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, limp hand holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth tight in a straight line.

Once again, memories were purging his mind. Dirty, _wrong_ memories.

A slow twitch of a hand and another burning river slide down his throat. The soft flutter of feathers and a thick voice broke him from his reverie, "Drinking holy water won't do anything to you, Dean. You are not a demon, nor have you ever been one."

Dean snorted, "Cas." The angel hesitated before taking a seat beside Dean, looking blankly at the wall in front of the pair.

Silence ensued for a good ten minutes before Dean looked over at the angel. "What are you doing here, Cas?"

A soft murmur responded, "My original plan was to talk about a case in Wisconsin, but apparently, you're set on destroying your liver tonight."

Dean chucked roughly, running a hand over his lined face. "I'm so tired, Cas. So God damn tired." Castiel didn't reprimand him over the blasphemy, instead listening to the human's hoarse breathing. He could smell the alcohol on Dean's breath even from beside him, but he ignored it. "Why?"

Blue eyes slowly turned to Dean's shadowed eyes, "Because… you are… the only hope for mankind." Dean's hallowed eyes shined bright with shock, the first real reaction that anyone had gotten from the hunter in months.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not innocent. There is nothing, nothing, in this body and soul that is pure," the hunter laughed harshly. "I've sinned so fucking much Cast, that I'm surprised Lucifer hasn't pulled me to Hell himself."

Angry blue eyes burst to life, "Stop Dean. _You_," Castiel huffed angrily, "are the most insufferable, idiotic man I've ever seen. Stop wailing in this act of self-pity and get a hold of yourself. You're beautiful Dean, in both soul and mind. It's you who gives me faith in my Father's love for his creations. You have sinned, yes, but all sins _can_ be forgiven." Castiel paused, as if hesitant to say the rest.

"And Dean, you've been forgiven. The moment I laid eyes on you down there, all your sins were forgiven with my Father's love… and my own."

A deep inhale of breath was the only response the angel got. With a look at the hunter, Castiel continued. "_You_. You lasted so much longer with your will down there. You gave up your life for your brother's. I have no doubt that any other would have given into the offer of release from pain. You might've done wrong things down there, but hear this Dean Winchester: _all of it has been forgiven_. You are a good man, Dean, whether you believe it or not." The angel stayed silent for a long while, waiting for a response from the other man.

When no response came from the man, Castiel sighed and slowly got up. As he turned to leave, one sound made him freeze. A choked sound escaped through Dean's lips as the angel turned to stare silently at the crying man.

"Thank you. Thank you, Cas… for everything," Dean managed out. A light touch on his shoulder was all he got before the room was occupied only by the hunter.

And for the first time since his return from Hell, Dean Winchester felt peace. And most of all; _forgiven_.

* * *

Reviews help world peace, yada yada yada. You know the drill. (; Thanks for reading and I'll keep posted! - Love, MissC


End file.
